My Life in London - Neighbors with Dan and Phil
by sweeternity
Summary: Here I am. Living in a foreign country with no one to help me. I feel so alone until I meet two boys that change everything. My name is Piper and I am on my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is a new story that has been around in my head for a few days now. It's a Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil story. Please give me some feedback and ideas if this is a good story to pursue! Thanks!**

Chapter One - Moving Day

I turned the key to my new apartment here in London. _London!_ I can't believe it's all happening so fast. I had just graduated from my school in Colorado with a Bachelors in English and, on a whim, decided to go to England for a indefinate internship here in London studying English and Shakespeare. I wanted to be a historian and possibly a professor at a University. I don't know; the plans are still in the works.

Terrified, I took my first step into my new apartment and into my new life. I didn't know anyone here in London, let alone England. My parents were worried that something bad may happen to me, but I convinced them otherwise. I just need to make some friends, that's all. Who knew? Maybe I'd meet someone special.

My name is Piper and I am completely alone.

The apartment wasn't too large; enough for just me. I hadn't planned on a roommate, but if push came to shove, I could get one and they could stay in the extra room. I walked into the living room, which was the first room as I walked in the front door. The door slammed behind me as I put my suitcases down and looked around. The kitchen was right off of the living room with a small dining room. I had bought this apartment partially furnished. I was going to need a bed and dresser, but there was a couch, coffee table, small entertainment center, and dining table with some chairs included. I walked down the hall to my right, past the bathroom and to the room I wanted. It was rather large and comfortable. It was hot here; I never knew England was so hot in the summer! I walked to the small window and opened it, letting the hot air out of the room. It was even hotter outside so I quickly shut the window. I definately would need to add a fan to that growing list of things to buy today.

Walking back to the living room, I sat down on the small couch that was already in front of the coffee table. I sighed heavily; it had been a long day of flying and planning. I was going to start my new intership on Monday. Don't get me wrong, I was excited. It was just frightening to think of myself trying to get through one of the biggest cities in the world by myself.

I wondered what to do next. I got up off of the couch and walked to the luggage I had dropped by the front door. I picked up my cello. It was a comfort to me to play. I unclicked the hard case and brought it out. It was a dark cherry wood, by far my favorite color for wood. It looked very nice with the grey and black of the apartment furniture. I slid out the endpin to my height, sat down on the couch, and put my instrument in playing position. Picking up the bow, I tightened to the correct tension and drug the bow across the strings. It was very out of tune and made my ears cringe a little. I turned the pegs, tuning it to the correct pitches.

I began to play one of my favorite songs that I had been working on, Suite 01 in G Major by Bach. It sounded pretty good with most of the furniture missing from the room. I messed up a few times, but began again no problem.

After about 15 minutes of playing around and relaxing, I decided that I had better go out and do some shopping. I decided that Ikea would be a good place to start. I used to shop there in the States and had just recently learned there was one here in London. I put my cello down in it's sidways position, laying the bow on the wood and sliding the endpin back. I picked up some of the bags I had left at the front door and moved them to my room, making room for the new furniture.

I locked the front door and closed it behind me. Looking around the hall, I didn't see anyone, but I heard some yelling and laughing from the apartment next to mine. _Must be doing something fun, _I thought, shrugging it off and walking down the stairs to the street.

I drug the new bed I had bought to the elevator. I pushed the button for the 12th floor. Grabbing the comforter bag and pillows, I leaned the box with my bed in it against the wall. It was hard dragging this through London, to a cab, and then to the elevator.

On the 12th floor, I threw the comforter bag and pillows out of the elevator and slid the box towards the entrance to the elevator. I gave it a shove and it slid across the floor and then clattered to the floor, making a large booming sound. The doors started to close so I put my arm out and jumped out before the doors could close on me. My apartment was just down the hall so I slid the box to the door and leaned it against the wall next to my front door. I went back for the comforter and pillows when I heard a door open. I looked up to see two boys poking their heads out of the apartment next to mine. They looked about my age with black hair cut to frame their faces. They both looked confused at the commotion I was causing and stepped out into the hall.

One of them looked at my box against the wall and then to me, "Hey...is that you causing all that commotion?"

I was breathing quite heavily and managed to say, "Yeah...yeah...sorry about...that..."

The one who spoke first looked surprised, "Ah! American, are you?" He smiled and looked at his friend who had come out of the apartment with him.

I laughed throwing down the pillows and comforter next to the box, "Yes I am." Catching my breath, I continued, "How'd ya guess?" I teased, leaning against my door and fumbling for my keys.

I heard the boy laugh and say, "Your funny accent." I heard the teasing in his voice. I turned around to face them and noticed their apartment door open. There was a camera in the front room with professional lighting and other equipment everywhere.

"So...uh...what...are you guys doing?" I asked, pointing to their equipment and camera spread around their front room.

The other boy who, up until now hadn't said anthing, said, "We were just filming something." I must have looked confused or scared so he continued with a slight laugh, "We're YouTubers."

I was a little relieved, "That's better than kidnapping a woman and sending out a ransom with a video," I nervously laughed. I had just met these guys and already I was joking with them.

They both laughed and then the first boy said, "No. We're not like that at all." He stepped forward, holding out his hand for me to shake, "I'm Dan," he said and then, pointing to his friend, "and this is Phil." I shook Phil's hand as well. It was freezing even though it was summer.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Piper," I found my keys in my pocket and put them into my doorknob, "and right now, I need to get this stuff into my apartment."

Both Dan and Phil helped me move my new furniture and bedding into my apartment and to the living room. I thanked them by saying, "You guys should come over and help another time."

Dan smiled and replied, "Of course! It's nice to finally have a neighbor. Maybe we could get to know you over tea or something."

I laughed, "I've never had British tea before."

"You'll like it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Tea Time

I spent the next hour or two (I lost track) putting my bed back together. Dan and Phil had left to go back to filming. It was complicated and made me swear more than a few times. They seemed like really nice guys, though. They helped me move the things I had bought into my apartment and invited me over for tea. How very British of them.

Eventually, I got it together and went out and bought a mattress. I figured hauling a mattress around with everything else that I had bought would be difficult. By this time, it was getting into the evening and I was exhausted, throwing the mattress on the bed and then myself onto the bed. I fell asleep quite quickly and with a million thoughts going through my head.

I woke up tired and sore. I slept in my clothes on the mattress still covered in plastic from the store. The sun shone through the small window in the room and I heard a few birds outside. It must be around 7 or 8 in the morning. Reaching for my phone (which was on the floor), I discovered that it actually was 10:30. Good thing I didn't have anything to do today.

I stretched my arms above my head and decided that I needed a shower. I walked into the living room and round the suitcase with my electronics in them. My laptop, iPod, and speakers were brought out and set on the coffee table. I grabbed the iPod and speakers and took them to the bathroom.

The shower was relaxing and rejuvinating. I stood under the water for a while and just let it run over my face and body. The music I had chosen were several songs from Fall Out Boy. I didn't look like the type of person who both played the cello and listened to bands like Fall Out Boy, but whatever. There were a lot of things no one knew about me.

Getting out of the shower, I felt refreshed and ready to unpack. It was Saturday so I had plenty of time to work on the apartment and decorate. I pulled on some shorts and a white tank top and went to work. My music was loud so that I could hear it around the apartment, but not so loud that it would disturb Phil and Dan next door. They should be up by now anyway.

Around noon, I heard a knock on my door. Not knowing who it was, I pulled on a t-shirt that almost covered my shorts and turned the music down. I pulled the door open to Dan, standing there in his striped pajama pants and a tight white t-shirt.

"Oh hey, Dan," I said, smiling at his messy hair and vacant expression.

"Hey Piper," he replied, clumsily rubbing his head to fix his hair a bit, "You're up early."

I laughed, "Early? It's noon, bro!" I joked with him. His expression didn't change.

"Exactly. Early," he said, "You shouldn't be prancing about and..." he paused for a moment, looking like he was listening to something.

I waited, leaning forward, "Yes?" I inquired.

"Is that Fall Out Boy?" he asked, pointing to my apartment. 'My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark' was now playing in the background.

I smiled, "Yes it is."

Dan's face lit up slightly, "Love them," he said, "They're a great band. I'm so glad they got back together."

I nodded in agreement. We both stood there awkwardly until I moved out of the way to ask, "Do you want to come in for some tea." I said the word 'tea' with the best British accent I could.

Dan laughed, "Of course," he said, but didn't come in, "I think Phil would like to come too, though. I think he fancies you."

The last sentence caught me off guard. Fancies me? Was that like...he liked me?

I heard Dan go into his apartment and start yelling to Phil to get up. "Get up, Phil! It's tea time with Piper!" I also heard Phil get up, take a minute to probably get dressed, and then both of them walk down the hall to their front door and then appear in mine. Phil was dressed in full clothing; a t-shirt with Gengar (a Pokemon) and black jeans with mismatched socks.

I giggle slightly, "Hey Phil," I turned to go to the kitchen where I had unpacked a few things, including my favorite tea kettle and some mugs. I tied my shirt up in a knot on my hip so that they could see I was wearing pants; I didn't need this to be more awkward than it already was. I filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove, turned it to the 'High' setting. "So boys, what have you been up to today?" I said, turning to them both. They had both sat on my couch made themselves pretty comfortable.

"I just woke up so...pretty great I guess," Phil said, laughing a bit. He eyed my cello on the floor. "You play cello?" he inquired.

I walked over to them and sat on the ground infront of the empty entertainment center. "Yeah, a bit." I smiled and pulled my legs up to my chest. They both looked at me awkwardly. Dan broke the silence. He stood up.

"I better go make the tea...you know, since you don't know how," he winked at me. This gave me butterflies. I wasn't sure how I felt about Dan. He was really cute and very nice. Since he was a YouTuber, he probably got all the girls he wanted. No way was I going to fit into his league.

"So, Piper," Phil interrupted my thoughts, "Where are you from?"

I smiled at him. Phil was also a really cute guy with a nice personality. He seemed to care a lot. "I'm from Colorado in the States." I answered, "It's the most boring place ever!"

"Oh I bet it's not with you there," Phil said, smiling at me, "You probably know everything there is to do in Colorado."

"Meh...there's not much," I disagreed with Phil. His face fell into a semi-fake frown.

"Really?" he pounted, making his eyes bigger and shiny, "Nothing? Don't you have like, a boyfriend or something?"

I thought back to Colorado. There had been this guy in college I was interested in. His name was Connor. He was a nice enough guy and was very attractive. He seemed to like me until I caught him making out with one of my best friends, Jessica. After that, I hadn't had much time or interest in guys. "No," I sighed, coming out of my flashback.

Phil smiled at me, "Well why not? You seem nice enough."

I laughed, "Being just nice doesn't get you a boyfriend, Phil." Dan came over to me and handed me a mug full of tea. "Thanks!" I said as he sat back down and handed a mug to Phil.

Bringing the mug to my lips, I tasted something I hadn't before. It was stronger than what I usually drink. I coughed a little, covering my mouth as I did so.

"Are you alright?" Dan said, looking concerned. I waved my hand at him while I was coughing to show that I was alright, but just coughing a little.

"I'm..." I coughed again, "I'm...alright..." I regained my composure and smiled at them both. "It's good. It's just a little stronger than I'm used to."

Both Dan and Phil laughed and we drank tea and talked for another hour or so.


End file.
